Runaway 4/4
Previous The policemen, the insurance men, the neighbors, and even the man from the factory all smiled and heaved sighs of relief when Anica was finally placed back in her parents arms. There were more policemen now: men from the cruiser that had found Anica and Patrice. They were not smiling. Patrice stood in her alcove by the door, waiting for instructions. Anica was very quiet and very pale while her parents fussed over her. When her father finally released her from his arms, they noticed a red handprint on the back of her jumper. "What's this?" said her mother, touching the sticky red patch. The man from the factory stiffened and glanced over to Patrice. One of the men from the cruiser stepped forward, nervously tapping his hat against his leg "We, ah, found a deer close to where we picked them up. It looks like the automaton did…" He gestured inarticulately, glancing at young Anica. "Did what?" said Anica's mother, but there was little question in her voice. "To the deer? Why?" Patrice stood motionless in her alcove, her hand sheathed in a sticky red film. She made no attempt to scrape it off. Anica's father grabbed the girl again, searching her for marks. "Are you hurt?" he said, repeating it over and over until Anica struggled out of his hands. "There is some very light bruising around her waist" said Patrice from her alcove. "I am most apologetic, but it is superficial and it was necessary in order to retrieve her with maximum speed. It was dark and the threshold of danger had exceeded the limits set by both your instructions and by my protection algorithms." The man from the factory straightened and re-straightened his tie and said, "Well, all things considered this unit has performed quite admirably and in full accordance with…" "It killed the deer?" said Anica's mother. Turning to Anica's father, she said, "Did you know it could do that?" "Deer can actually be quite dangerous," said the man from the factory, "In certain…" "So it was protecting her?" said Anica's mother. "This is blood?" said Anica's father. "It was protecting her." said Anica's mother. "A little zealously, maybe, but can't be too careful with the ones you love, right?" said the man from the factory. He fussed with his cufflinks. The policemen shifted nervously, some glancing at Patrice, some studiously staring at the floor. The man from the factory added: "It carried your daughter home safely, after all. It has all the trimmings." "Daddy," said Anica. "I want to go sleep now." "Of course, of course," said Anica's father. "Go upstairs, I'll draw you a bath." When Anica headed for the stairs, Patrice left her alcove to follow. "No, Patrice. Don't." said Anica's mother. "Just…please wait in your alcove until further instructions." Patrice nodded blankly. "Did you know it could do that?" repeated Anica's mother. The man from the factory cleared his throat nervously and shrugged. — At first, Anica was happy when Patrice returned from her trip at the factory. Her parents told her that Patrice needed a checkup and that she would be gone for a week. The terrors of the woods were soon forgotten and the bruises healed quickly. Anica wanted to run outside and play cowboys and xenos, but her father wouldn't let her out of his sight the whole week. When Patrice returned from her checkup, Anica hugged her and shouted "Let's go play!" But Patrice couldn't play very well anymore. When Patrice spoke, it was in short sentences, filled with awkward pauses. When she moved it was stiffly and with less grace. Anica had to do all of the imagining herself now: when she asked Patrice what she would pretend to be, Patrice would simply say "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" It was very frustrating. "Are you ok?" asked Anica. "Yes, I'm fine" said Patrice. "Why are you so dumb now?" said Anica. "I don't know," said Patrice, without pause. Eventually Anica lost interested in the questions, and ran off to play in the front yard. Patrice dutifully followed. Category:Datastick Messages